


Do You Like Jazz?

by VeganChocolateSyrup11



Series: AFTG One-Shots [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Music, F/F, Jazz - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, jazz band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganChocolateSyrup11/pseuds/VeganChocolateSyrup11
Summary: A very short Renison one shot in which Allison is a singer who can't land a gig and she gets convinced to sing for a small jazz band in need of a vocalist.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Series: AFTG One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877665
Kudos: 7





	Do You Like Jazz?

“You need to expand your horizons if you plan to make a career out of this, dear.” The voice instructor, young woman of dark brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, picked up her student’s selection of music. All of them were ballads or Broadway solos, nothing other than that could be seen within the mess of papers. “I know you want to do theatre but… if you have a larger variety of experience, it would be easier for you to find a gig.”

Allison Reynolds sat back on the piano stool beside her accompanist in the small practice room. Her eyebrows furrowed in discontent, huffing in frustration at her instructor. “You saw what happened when I tried to sing opera. It was a disaster!”

“Allison, dear, that was just one time.”

“And I would rather that stay the only time,” the blonde crossed her arms. 

Abby Winfield sighed, scratching the back of her neck with the hand that was not holding Allison’s music selections. “Just one more try.”

“I refuse to sing opera again,” Allison frowned at her instructor, seething irritation for the older woman.

“Not opera,” Abby assured her. “A friend of mine is holding a concert in a month, and they need a vocalist to sing a few of their pieces. How about it?”

The student paused, watching Abby with a hesitant gaze. “What genre?”

“Jazz.”

If Allison had to be honest, she did not know what to expect when she arrived at the music building that first Friday afternoon for jazz rehearsal. She had made a deal with Abby that she would try it out, but if she hated it in the least, she did was not going to stay. Abby agreed, and now Allison stood in the music lobby, watching a few students flow back and forth between rehearsal and practice rooms. She looked at the map in her hands, staring at it intently before lifting her head back up at the locker-filled hallways. Except, instead of facing the steady flow of students, she was face to face with a shorter girl of platinum hair with rainbow pastel tips. 

“Are you lost?” The shorter woman asked in a soft tone, smiling so earnestly that Allison felt her stomach to flips at the sheer sight.

“I’m looking for… David Wymack?” Allison asked hesitantly. 

The woman nodded in understanding, “This way.” She motioned down the hall, leading Allison with smooth steps. “Are you here for to audition?”

“I don’t play an instrument,” Allison explained, pushing some of her loose strands behind her ear, attempting to appear sophisticated before the sweet woman. “I’m the jazz vocalist.”

“Ah, Wymack has mentioned you before,” The woman’s eyes glowed when she gasped; Allison thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

They stopped before one of the rehearsal halls, where an older man with tribal flame tattoos around his forearms stood by the door. He nodded at the smaller woman, “Renee, seems like you’ve found our vocalist.”

“I sure have,” Renee smiled. “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

With that, the angel was gone, and Allison stood alone before the band director. 

“You must be Allison Reynolds, I presume?” The man asked her, slouching slightly as to not appear like a giant before her.

“That is I.”

“I like your attitude, Miss Reynolds. Your music is on the stand to the side of the ensemble,” David pointed inside the rehearsal room and led the vocalist inside. 

The ensemble was small, with only two seats empty by the front. Just as Allison was walking to her stand, she wondered about the sweet woman she had met before. ‘A flute player perhaps?’ Allison wondered.

“Alright,” Wymack clapped his hands together, bringing everyone’s attention to him. “Looks like we finally have our vocalist.” There were a few cheers within the small ensemble. That’s when Allison realized there were only six people present, and out of them, only one was a woman. “I think it’s only polite that the crew is introduced before we get to business.”

There were eight members, two of which were still in the locker room putting their instruments together. The lone woman that Allison had spotted was Dan, playing the drum set in the back of the ensemble. On the bass guitar was Matt, who smiled and waved when his name was called. The two trumpet players were Kevin and Neil, with Kevin as the “official” first trumpet, and the two trombones were Nicky and Aaron, the former which looked ecstatic at the latter who seemed to enjoy his time much less. The two missing players were the saxophones, who showed up with their instruments in hand just in the nick of time. 

“That’s Andrew on the baritone,” Wymack motioned towards a man who looked extremely familiar. It struck Allison as a sense of dejavu until she noticed his resemblance to the blonde trombone player. “And we have Renee on tenor, though you knew her already, right?”

Allison blinked at the sight of the small woman with the dull saxophone slung to her side. 

“I’m looking forward to working with you,” Renee smiled, taking her seat right across from where the vocalist stood. 

With the most composed smile that Allison could manage, she nodded. “Let’s do our best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently wrote this ages ago but had only posted it on tumblr and not here.  
> I hope y'all enjoy, even though it is short.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at savemoreau  
> ~Cris


End file.
